If She's Gone
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: one-shot. Hypothetical, if Gwen was missing, how would it affect Kevin?


**A/N: Hello! I'm Dark Shining Light^^ and this is my first Ben 10 fanfic! And it's about my favorite pairing in the show: Gwen and Kevin! ^^ Yay! I have to be honest though, I've only seen Ben 10 Ultimate Alien and some of Alien Force. But that doesn't stop me from loving the Gwen and Kevin pairing! Please enjoy the story!**

"If She's Gone"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Gwen and Kevin

Romance

Rated k+

Summary: one-shot. Hypothetical if Gwen was missing, how would it affect Kevin?

Notes: Remember, I barely got into Ben 10 so forgive me if I screw up on details and do it a bit OCC.

Julie watched as a green vehicle with black stripes pulled over in front of Mr. Smoothies in her direction. The head lights turned off before Kevin quickly opened his door. "Any sign of her?" He asked as he barely got out of his car.

Julie sadly shook her head. "No."

He clenched his teeth together and slammed his fist to the pole next to him. "Damn it!" He muttered.

The tennis player looked at him with concern eyes before they heard a flapping noise. They looked up to see Jetray coming there way and landing on the ground next to them. The alien transformed back to Ben Tennyson. "No luck. What about you guys?"

He looked at his girlfriend and she looked back at him. "Nothing. Neither of us found anything."

Julie continued to speak, distracting the two boys from their internal cussing. "We should call it a night. It's really late and I have a game tomorrow." The girl pulled her cell phone out and looked at the clock. "Correction- Today." She restated when she saw that the time was 2:00am.

Ben sighed. "You're right. We should get some sleep." The brunt stretched. "I haven't slept in 3 days."

Kevin, who had been fuming inside from the lack of information, snapped. "You guys can't quit! Gwen's missing! She can be anywhere!"

Ben glared at his cousin's boyfriend and yelled back. "Do you think I don't know that? I want to find Gwen too but just think for a second! Even if we find Gwen right now, we're in no condition to fight who ever kidnapped her! We need to rest first. We'll continue our search in the morning."

The older boy glared at Tennyson. "You two can get your beauty sleep but I'm going to look for Gwen."

"Kevin listen to me!" Ben shouted, throwing his arms out in anger. "You're in no condition to fight! Grandpa Max and Copper are looking for Gwen right now. I'm sure-"

"It doesn't matter how many people for looking for Gwen!" Kevin reported. "It only counts if someone actually finds her! I'm going to continue searching with or without you and there's nothing you can do to change my mind."

Ben glared at the other male as he started to walk back to his car. "Kevin!"

/Slam/ The 18 year old had already entered his car, turning it on and going in reverse, before sharply making a turn and driving away.

Ben growled. "Kevin! Maybe Big Chill will cool him down." The boy said, turning the omnitrixdial. He was about to slap his watch before he felt two hands grab his wrist. The brunt looked his girlfriend, who only whispered. "Don't."

Gwen's cousin clenched his teeth as she explained. "This is something Kevin has to do. He misses her."

"We ALL do!" Ben said, ripping his arm away from her. "He doesn't have to act like the rest of us don't care! I miss Gwen too but you don't see me acting like a complete jerk!"

"That's because you and Kevin are different." Julie explained.

The male huffed. "Tell me about it." He replied stubbornly.

"It's because Kevin is more like…" The Tennis player hesitated, looking around for something to compare the hulky teenager to. Something flickered above and she looked up to seeing a dying light bulb. She smiled. "…a light bulb."

Ben raised an eyebrow. "Kevin's a light bulb?" He inquired in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah and Gwen is the electricity. When the light bulb has electricity flowing through it, it's warm. But without it, the light bulb is cold." She explained as she and Ben looked up at the flicking object.

Ben smiled, getting her metaphor. "So without Gwen, Kevin is a mean heartless jerk?"

Julie returned his smile. "More or less."

(Scene Change)

'_What does he know?'_ Kevin thought as he drove over 95 mph. _'Nothing! That's for sure…' _The rage within him made him go 5 miles faster on the empty street.

However, a red light from the tariff light caught his attention and he sighed as he had to slow down the vehicle. _'Great! A stupid red light! No one else is on this road but me!'_

The car pulled for the stop as he waited for the light to turn green. As a minute passed by, he started grip his hands on the steering wheel. _'What's the heck is this light's problem? Why won't it turn green?'_

He slammed the head of his head against the seat in annoyance before something caught his eye. The 18 year old looked at the passenger seat and noticed a tiny green box with a purple ribbon. His rage died when he noticed the present and sadness entered his heart when he picked it up. _'Gwen…'_

Kevin tightened his eyes. _'I was going to give this you but…_' He growled as he slammed his fist on the counter of the car. _'You disappeared!'_

The black haired boy leaned against his car seat again, forgetting about the green light. _'How long ago was it? Three days? Was it really that long ago? I can't believe that I lost you! I should have been there!'_

_Flashback…_

"_When you said you were going to the mall I thought you were going to do something cool, not look at girly jewelry." Ben stated._

"_No one invited you remember? So you're free to go whenever you want, like right now!" Kevin replied as he continued to look through the glass. But Ben sighed loudly and leaned against the doorway. "Who would have known_…"_ He breathed. Luckily for him, Kevin hadn't heard. _

_Kevin's face instantly broke into a smile. "That one!" He told the clerk as he pointed to a silver ring._

_The old man grinned as pulled out Kevin's selection. "You have fine taste."_

_Kevin smirked. "I know, right?"_

_Ben watched curiously at Kevin, who was watching his gift being wrapped before paying for it. When he was done paying, Kevin took the bag and ignored Ben as he walked through the door and out of the shop._

"_Hey wait up!" The younger teenager called as he caught up to Kevin. "What did you get?"_

"_None of your business."_

"_Aww! Come on Kevin!"_

_Kevin paused his walking. "If I show you would you stop bugging me?"_

_Ben nodded and Kevin had to choice but to open the tiny box. The brunt gasped. "Is that an engagement ring? Don't tell me you're asking for Gwen's hand in marriage!"_

"_No!...I mean yeah…a little… so what?" Was Kevin's reply._

"_You know she wants to go to college right?" Ben asked._

_The black haired sighed. "I know that. But it's not for now…I mean…it's more like…you know…a promise ring." He explained. "It's her graduation present too. When she goes to college, this could remind her of me and she'll remember that I'm always waiting. Plus maybe it will keep those peppy boys off her." He added with a smirk. "It would save me time from kicking their sissy butts."_

"_If I graduate do I get a present too?" He asked with a hopeful gleam._

"_No." Was Kevin's instant reply._

_(Scene Change)_

"_Come in boys." Gwen's mother told them with a smile as they entered Gwen's house. "Gwen's upstairs. I'll go get her for you."_

_As Ben's aunt walked up the stairs, Kevin turned to her nephew. "Shouldn't you be doing something? Like hanging out with Julie?" _

"_And miss you propose to Gwen? Sorry but I'm not missing this once and a life time opportunity." Ben explained with a smile._

_The taller teen clenched his teeth. "Why you-"_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_Both boys turned their attention to the direction of Mrs. Tennyson's scream. They ran up the stairs as quickly as they could and right into Gwen's room._

_Mrs. Tennyson was two feet in Gwen's room but Ben and Kevin avoided hitting her. They gasped once they witnessed why she had a terrified looking expression. Gwen's room was entirely thrashed; all her books were shattered and on the floor. Her bed was broken in half and her dresser was lying on the ground. One wall had an imprint of a man plus there were large foot prints of boots by her window. _

_Rage filled Kevin when he realized that someone had kidnapped his girl. '_They're gonna pay…'

But they haven't been able to. Gwen was still missing and they were no closer to finding her then they were the first day she was kidnapped.

Kevin snapped back into reality, noticing for the first time that the light was green. He stomped on the petal and accelerated back to his original speed. With the box still in hand, he drove with more determination._ 'I'll find you Gwen…where ever you are…'_

**A/N: Yes it was a very short story. But I hope you've all liked it. Sorry for the OCC and I promise to write a longer story next time. I'm still unsure whether or not to leave it a one-shot. Tell me if you all want more. For those of you who liked it, I'll write another story soon (hopefully .) **

**Happy Thanksgiving**

**Your Friend,**

**Dark Shining Light**


End file.
